Crazy Town
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Macca Evans is your usual girl form 2013. She's like every other girl she knows. She has crushes on bands and she obsesses over the usual girly things. The only difference is that she's in love with the Beatles. She feels she was born in the wrong generation and is dying to meet everyone fo the Beatles, so when George Harrison pops up in her kitchen, who is she to say no?
1. Chapter 1

I, Macca Evans, was sitting at my computer typing my latest FanFiction when I was taken back in time by my favorite person in the whole world.

I was writing about The Beatles and some of their fun times that came into my mind while I was lying in bed that morning when George Harrison, the quiet Beatle, just appeared in my kitchen.

I was startled by him, but he told me not to be frightened and to take his hand. Who in their right mind would deny George Harrison when he told you to take his hand?

I sure wasn't gonna be that person, so I took his hand and then POP, I was standing in the middle of Abbey Road . I was too stunned to move and I didn't realize I was no longer with George until there was a loud screech of tires. I looked at the car and saw that it was George, in his red psychedelically painted Mini. He got out of his car and I was expecting him to start screaming at me from the expression his face, but instead he took my hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, "I didn't see you. I didn't hit you did I?" I stared at him and shook my head slowly.

It hadn't been two seconds after George stopped that a speeding car came tearing down the road and running a red light. George looked at me with idea eyes.

"You save my bloody life!" he said. I looked at him and the street where the driver had managed to crash into a telephone poll and not George's car that would have been in the middle of his path as he crossed the intersection.

"Um, OK," I said, unsure of what to say to my idol.

"What can I do to repay you?" he asked pulling my over to his car.

"You don't have to do anything," I said, already smacking myself in the face.

"No!" he protested, "I must do something! You clearly know who I am, and you know what the rest of the world would have done if anything happened to me. I have to repay you in some way."

"No, Mr. Harrison, you don't have to really." I said, "I didn't know that was going to happen and I just stopped in the middle of the road because I was thinking about something I was planning on writing about." I bit my lip. What I said wasn't really a lie. I did plan on writing about this.

"So you're a writer?" George asked shoving me into his car. He walked around to the driver seat and started down the road again.

"Um, Yes I suppose you could call them that," I said. I never thought I was good enough to be a professional writer.

"What do you write about?" George asked as he turned down a road that led to a row of nice office buildings.

"Well I write about different things," I said vaguely.

"What's one of them?" George pried. I sighed and tried to think of something other than The Beatles to tell him about.

"Have you ever seen Doctor Who?" I asked hoping I wasn't too far into the future with this.

George nodded, "Yep, me and Ringo watched it just yesterday," he said, "Fab show." I giggled and looked at my lap.

I never thought George Harrison was one for Doctor Who. He glanced over at me and chuckled.

"What's so funny over there?" he asked poking my hip. I laughed again and covered the spot absently.

"Nothing, I just never thought you liked Doctor Who." I said looking out the window to avoid his gaze.

"Well do you write about it in like, news papers and magazines?" he asked, going back to talking about my writing.

I shook my head, "No, I write about the Doctor and companions that I make up." I said, "I like to think of it as writing the future series." And I did. I wrote my own doctor sometimes. I made my own companions and aliens to fight.

George nodded, "That sounds fascinating," he said looking over at me as we stopped in front of a tall building, "I'd like to read one sometime." He said smiling before he waved for me to follow him.

I took a deep breath and got out of his car. He took my hand and pulled me into the nice business-y building. I felt a bit nervous, not because we were in a nice place and I might embarrass myself, but because _George Harrison_was holding my hand.

He pulled me up to the front desk and asked for someone's room I didn't recognize for a moment. The woman behind the counter didn't even look twice at George as she told him where to go.

"Third Floor, take a left, and then it's the Seventh door on the right." She said sounding bored. George nodded and thanked her by name before he pulled me toward the lift.

We entered and stood there, still holding hands as we slowly made our way to the third floor.

I found I couldn't stop staring at him. How in the World did I end up here? Oh yeah, George brought me here. Speaking of which why didn't he know me?

I bit my lip and figured I'd wait to ask him about it as the lift opened and he tugged me out into the long hallway. We took a left and then George counted the doors until he reach Seven. He knocked on the Seventh and bit his lip as he waited.

The door opened and I was standing face to face with Mal Evans. I remembered that was the name George gave the receptionist, but I for some reason didn't recognize him.

"Who's the bird?" Mal asked nodding to me. George looked blank for a second before he responded.

"Um, She's called…" he looked at me helplessly and I smirked.

"Macca," I said nodding. Mal laughed before he gave me a look of humor.

"You can't be serious," he said, "You're actually called Macca?"

I made a face at him, "Well my name's McKenzie, but everyone I know calls me Macca." I said looking over at George, who shrugged and seemed a bit love struck.

"Well come on in then," Mal said moving out of the way to let us in. We walked in and I had a hard time not flipping out.

Paul McCartney was sitting on a couch against the wall across the room playing a guitar and singing Blackbird, one of my favorites.

I think I squeaked because Paul looked up at me and George was stifling laughter. Ringo Starr had been sitting in an arm chair reading a new paper before I interrupted. He looked at me too.

"Who's the bird, Harri?" John Lennon asked as he walked out of another room. He was only looking at me as he walked up.

"She's called Macca," George said, squeezing my hand as John got closer. I looked at him, wondering if he felt a bit protective over me.

"No kidding," John said with a smirk, "Paul, some one stole your name!"

Paul strolled up to us and gave me a charming smile, "Well how'd she do that then?" he asked giving me a wink.

"She's called Macca," John said. Paul rolled his eyes at John before waltzing up to me and holding out his hand.

"Paul McCartney." He said with another wink. I shook his hand shyly and he kissed the top of it.

"Oh let her alone, McCartney," Ringo said walking up. I looked at him and gave him a grateful smile as he extended his hand.

"Ringo Starr." He said, "Nice to meet you love." I nodded and George cleared his throat and squeezed my hand again. I looked over at him and he innocently smiled back at me.

"Now, leave her alone," Mal said, "She's George's girl now all of you back off." George and I both blushed madly as John only moved closer to me.

"She can change her mind can't she?" he asked reaching his arm around. I didn't see where it went and I didn't know what he was going to do either. He never got chance to however because George jerked me to the side away from him. He gave me an apologetic look before he looked at John with an annoyed look.

"Leave 'er alone," George hissed. I gave his hand a squeeze this time and he looked at me.

"Anyroad," Mal said, "Are we ready to go then?"

"Go?" I asked looking at George. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"She speaks!" John exclaimed pointing at me. George rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him," Paul said still putting on the charming act. I knew better with him though.

"I was planning on it," I said before I looked back at George, "Where're we going?"

"We're going to have a concert." George said, "And then we're coming back here to spend the rest of the night."

"And where's here exactly?" I asked biting my lip. George smirked.

"This is Mal's place," he said swinging our hands as we walked toward the door, "We come here whenever because all the fans don't know about it." I nodded my understanding as we all walked to the lift.

George and I were the first ones in and we were crammed into the corner. I was pressed back against George with my hand pinned with his against my back. I could feel his breath on my neck and it made me shiver.

I was extremely thankful when the lift opened again and everyone filed out.

George led me to a big van and he let me in first. I climbed into the back seat and he sat next to me with Paul next to George in the back. John and Ringo sat in the next row and then Mal was driving.

George grabbed my hand again and I watched his hand as his thumb stroked over the top of my hand. I looked at him and I suddenly realized I had no idea what year it was.

I looked at George and noticed he had long hair and a mustache. So not my favorite Beatle era, but I'd live.

"Mr. Harrison," I whispered, "Where's this concert at?"

George chuckled, "You can call me George you know," he said. Paul looked at me like he actually had a chance to snag me, "But it's on the EMI rooftop."

"It's not until later though," Ringo said turning in his seat to look at us, "We're finishing up our last album before we go up."

I was suddenly sad, my favorite band in the whole world were about to split up. But I was going to go to their last concert!

I was silent the rest of the trip, and I could tell that George wondered what was wrong. Once we pulled up to the EMI building and everyone got out of the car, he pulled me back a bit.

Mal parked the car in the parking lot and George and I got out once he was inside the building. George looked at me for a second before he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Are you alright, McKenzie?" he asked gently. My heart fluttered when he called me by my real name.

"Erm," I squeaked. I cleared my throat and looked away from him as I felt heat rising to my face, "I mean, Yep! I'm just dandy!"

George laughed lightly, "Have we met somewhere before?" he asked stepping closer to me. I took in a sharp breath, and me at my computer with George popped into my head. How would he forget that? I forced myself to shake my head. If I'd learned anything from Doctor Who it was not to mess with the timeline of important people. George Harrison was a very important person.

"Are you sure?" he asked as his arm sliding around my waist. I was staring into his dark brown eyes and I couldn't breathe, "I know I've met you before. Your hand fits so well with mine."

I gasped when he leaned closer to me and closed his eyes. His lips just barely brushed mine before I jumped back. He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I'm- I mean I- I just can't and I'm sorry." I said as a pretty blonde woman walked up and wrapped her arms around George like I wasn't even there. He kissed her cheek before he looked at the woman and greeted her.

"And then there's her," I mumbled feeling a bit hurt. I walked away and over to the entrance. I reached my hand up to open the door when I realized I had something in my hand. Had I been holding that the whole time?

I looked at it and cocked my head to the side with a slight frown. I had a note in my hand with it.

This only works once, love so use it wisely.  
Love,  
George H. XXX

I giggled to myself and realized George had given me a way to go home. I really wanted to see The Beatles perform but as George and Pattie Boyd walked over to the door, holding hands; I made up my mind and pushed the little red button on the small metal thing in my hand. I closed my eyes and held my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

My lungs felt like they would explode, and my head suddenly hurt. I didn't realize I was moving until I stopped and fell to the ground. I let out my breath and looked around.

I still wasn't home. I looked around and found it was about to start raining hard and I had no where to take cover. I was in the middle of the road again and someone honked their horn at me.

"C'mon and get in will you!?" I heard. I looked at the car honking at me and I hurried over as it started to dump rain. I didn't care if I was getting into a criminal's car at that point. I was pissed I wasn't at home. I didn't even know if I was in the right decade.

"Miss," a worried voice asked, "Are you OK?" a hand rested on my shoulder and I turned and looked at the quiet Beatle once again. I gasped and hugged him suddenly. I'd never been so happy to see someone in my life.

He awkwardly hugged me back and someone snickered next to him. I looked up and blushed before I jerked back from him.

Paul McCartney was staring at me. I felt suddenly very uncomfortable.

"You didn't answer his question you know?" John Lennon asked nodding to George. I looked at him and bit my lip.

"Um, yeah," I said gulping, "I'm fine, but um, where are we going?" George laughed.

"Where ever it is you live." He said gently, "We're giving you a lift." I nodded and bit my lip.

"I don't live anywhere," I said. _Not in this century anyway…_

John rolled his eyes, "Anything to stay with a Beatles," he mumbled, "Really where do you live?"

I glared at him, "I really don't live here." I said, "I live in America , but I can't tell you where and no you can't help me get home."

"Well I'd be rather happy if you stayed with me, love," Paul said with a charming smile. I just looked at him blankly and George laughed.

"Are you sure you don't have anywhere to stay?" he asked, gently taking my hand in his. I tried not to gasp as his fingers wound around mine.

I shook my head, "No, I just arrived here and my Mom and Dad forgot to make sure I had somewhere to go." I wound an OK lie. I just had to remember it, "I was supposed to stay there until I found a place to live." That meant I wasn't going home. George and Paul glanced at each other.

"The offer's still out there," Paul sang suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I said quickly, "I just need somewhere to stay long enough to find my own place."

"How long will that take?" John asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well I'll have to get a job first and then I'll have to find a place nice enough-"

"She's all yours Georgie," John said as he stopped listening. George blushed and tried to ignore him.

"Yeah thanks John," George mumbled, "Couldn't you stay in a hotel or something?" he asked looking at me again.

"I don't have any money," I said trying not to sound so stunned when our eyes met. He blushed again and cleared his throat.

"Well then," George sighed, "I suppose you could stay with me for a while," I gave a small smile before the car suddenly stopped outside a nice looking building. George opened the door and pulled me out of the car. He pulled me into the building and we walked up the stairs directly in front of the door. He unlocked the door and they gestured for me to go inside. I awkwardly walked inside and George shut the door.

"Um, sorry, but I never got your name, love," he said trying not to feel nervous. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"It's McKenzie," I said. George giggled.

"I'll just call you Macca then." He said as he sat down on the black leather couch and turned on the TV, "You can sit if you like."

I nodded and sat on the other end of the couch. He laughed and scooted closer to me.

"I don't bite you know," he said sliding his arm smoothly around my shoulders. I gulped nervously and took a deep breath.

I laughed lightly and looked at my lap, unsure if I'd be able to compose myself if I looked at him.

"Um, so where am I sleeping?" I asked nervously. George looked as if he hadn't thought of that. He suddenly moved very close to me and he kissed my cheek.

"Where ever you like," he said. My breath hitched in my throat and I stood up.

"Um, I'm sorry; George, but I can't do that." I said looking at my feet. He stood up and took my hand in his.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said gently, "I was just- Nevermind," he shook his head and turned around. He walked back to the couch and sat down. I bit my lip and knew he'd had a hard time with girls. What had just happened didn't really boost his confidence either.

I took a breath before I walked over and sat down next to him. I bit my lip as I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. He adjusted his arm around my shoulders and I sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

I felt very uncomfortable the next morning. I felt an arm around my waist and I heard a heart beat in my ear and it took me a second to remember I wasn't at home. I sat up and looked down at myself. I was still wearing clothes, which was a good sign.

I looked over and saw George still asleep. I suddenly remembered we fell asleep watching TV. I sighed and carefully stepped over him and walked around the place.

It was small, with only one bedroom a bathroom and a kitchen. There was a giant window though. It took up most of the wall and I rather liked it.

I opened the blinds and grinned. I was in London . I'd always wanted to go to London . Do all the corny things tourists did when they came like take a picture as they walked across Abbey Road and look at EMI and all that, the whole time wishing I could be there when it all happened. And here I was standing in George Harrison's flat staring out the window.

I felt my stomach growl and decided to look for something to eat. I found eggs, milk, cheese, and cream cheese spread in the fridge. In the cupboards I found a couple of plates and a jar of peanut butter. George had bread sitting on the counter next to a can of coffee and a box of tea bags.

I looked in a drawer and found a couple pots and pans. Why they were in a drawer I will never know. I got out a pan and put it on the stove before I got out the eggs and cheese. I cracked them in the pan and sprinkled cheese on them. I looked for a toaster after that and found it sitting next to the sink (Safe place for it). I plugged it in and popped two pieces of bread in and pushed the little button down. I went back to the stove and quickly finished the eggs and put them on a plate before I started more. I put a kettle of water on for tea and coffee as the toast popped up. I set out the cream cheese spread and the peanut butter before I made more toast. I went back to the eggs again and smiled at my perfect skills in making breakfast.

"Too bad there isn't any bacon," I mumbled looking in the fridge again.

"It's in the drawer," George mumbled as he took a cup out of the cupboard. He took the kettle off the stove as it whistled and poured some water in his cup with a tea bag.

I looked in the drawer and successfully found the bacon. I chuckled and put it the pan the eggs had been in and cooked a few pieces and placed them on a plate when they were done.

I gave George a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. I offered him peanut butter and cream cheese and he surprisingly took the peanut butter. He spread it on his toast as I sat down across from him.

"Thanks for making breakfast," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Well I figured I should since you let me stay here." I said, "Thanks for that by the way." He gave me a half smile before he started on his food.

I went to eating my breakfast and George kept saying it tasted good, and I couldn't help but smile. I made breakfast for The Beatles that ate all the time and he said it was good. I was doing pretty well in London .

After breakfast George decided since he didn't have anything to do that he'd show me around London . He then realized I didn't have any luggage, which meant no clean clothes.

"I'm sorry, George," I said shaking my head, "I refuse to go out in clothes that were rained on and then slept in."

"If things had gone my way, you wouldn't have slept in anything," George mumbled as he picked up his jacket.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I still wouldn't have gone out in them," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Just trust me please," he said gesturing for me to go out of the flat. I huffed and followed him down the stairs to the flat at the bottom. He knocked on the door and gave me a smile when a stunningly pretty girl with black hair and right green opened the door. She widened her gaze when she saw George and she cleared her throat as he looked back her.

"Hi," she said smiling, "Hi George," she said nervously before she glanced at me.

"Hi Kendra," George said, "Can I ask you a favor?"

Before I knew I was in Kendra's bedroom looking through her closet. I have no idea what the temperature outside was, so I was kinda just guessing.

I took a pair of jeans that were a bit tight on me light skinny jeans would be and I picked out a light purple tank top and a black jacket that was snug, but nice. I put my terrible dirty blonde curly hair into a pony tail before I put on some make up and slid my Chuck Taylors back on. I walked out to where George and Kendra were talking, or flirting rather, and presented myself. George looked at me and his jaw hit the floor. I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"Uh, can we go now, George?" I asked biting my lip as Kendra gave me a sort of glare.

"Yeah," George said, blushing a little, "Thanks Kendra. I'll get the clothes back to you as soon as I can!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kendra rolled her eyes as we walked out the door. George took my hand and we hurried to the door.

"So where to first, love?" George asked swinging our arms as we walked down the street. I shrugged.

"I dunno," I said, "What's around?" George thought for a while.

"Well there's the cinema," he said, "And there's clubs, which aren't any fun until night, and there's cafes, and there's museums and shops and chips stands, and there's library and a park." George just shrugged and I giggled.

"Well let's do all that." I said biting my lip. He nodded and called a cab.

"Let's go to the Cinema first, yeah?" George asked excitedly. I nodded and we climbed into the cab.

We talked randomly as we drove to the cinema and when we got there George pulled me into whatever was playing without even bothering to buy a ticket first.

"George," I whispered as we slouched into the back of the theater, "Did we just sneak into a movie?"

He giggled and rolled his eyes at me, "Yes, now be quiet or we'll get caught." He whispered back as the movie played. I took this as my time to try and flirt a little. I grabbed his hand and casually slid closer to him. He didn't take the hint as he watched the movie. His fingers stroked over mine for a while before my hand got all sweaty and I let go. That was when he looked over at me and slid his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder.

We sat there for two whole hours watching a movie and when it ended we laughed as we exited the theater. As we walked down the street we came to the park and we walked in there for a while.

"So where are you from really?" George asked me, swinging our hands again. I giggled and looked at the concrete.

"Well I'm from Greenwich Village in New York ." I said, "My Mom and Dad figured I needed to get away from the hippies and the music so they sent me here for a while."

"Why would you want to leave the music?" George asked shaking his head.

"I didn't," I said rolling my eyes, "My parents thought it was taking all my time from me. I spent a lot of time in the cafes and places just listening to all the music."

George laughed, "Well your parents are no fun," he said with a wink. I giggled and nodded.

"That's what I told them, but they didn't listen." I said. What I told him wasn't completely a lie. I was planning on leaving Greenwich , but not because my parents were making me nor was I coming to London . I was going to move to California to find a job in film making.

"How old are you?" George asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm 19." I said blushing a little. I had no idea what year it was or hold old her was at this point.

George grinned at my blush, "Well I turned twenty a few months ago." he said. I smiled.

So it was 1963, and I was in the early Beatle era! I knew that already, but now I knew I could see the whole thin gif I was careful enough. I then wondered how I was gonna get home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well what do we do now?" I asked as we walked out of the park. George shrugged and became very shy suddenly. I wondered why until I looked and saw several couples were huddled together holding hands and being all romantic and couply. I giggled to myself and walked a little closer to George just to see what he'd do.

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I smiled at him before I went back to looking straight ahead.

We walked down the street, still holding hands, toward a chips stand. I mentioned stopping and George got us an order of chips to share.

I smiled and we had to let go out each other's hands to eat. I didn't mind though. The chips were very good and once we'd finished, we threw away our trash and walked on.

"What are we doing now, then?" I asked. George pointed to a big old looking building before he pulled me over to it.

"Museum," he said, "They have a lot of cool stuff here on stars and things." I giggled as we walked in the huge place.

The first place George and I went was to the space and stars area. We looked at all the planets and what they all were made up of and all that before we got to the auditorium where they had a laser show explaining super novas and showing a bunch of constellations and things.

George and I sat down in the middle of a row and pushed our seats back so we could see.

George held my hand again and I smiled to myself as the show started.

It was the most glorious thing I'd ever seen in my life. George seemed pleased with himself since he was the one who got to show it to me. He laughed at me as we walked back to his flat. I was talking about the show and when the super nova exploded and he was just hysterical. I started laughing too and by the time we made it to his flat we were stumbling over each other. He unlocked the door to his flat and we walked in, catching out breath.

We plopped on the couch and leaned against each other for support. George rested his head on my shoulder as he panted and clutched his stomach.

"Well that was fun," I said with a sigh. He giggled and nodded.

"It was," he said, "I haven't had that much fun since Paul and I stole John's towel in the boy's locker room when we snuck into his school one day." I laughed and he giggled.

"That must have been funny," I said still giggling.

"Not really," George said, "He was pissed, so he beat the shit out of us."

I laughed again and George sat up and looked at me, "We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow." He said as I yawned.

"Sounds good, Geo," I said as I put my head on his lap. I closed my eyes and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You can sleep in my bed you know." He said, "I won't even sleep in there if you don't want me to."

I giggled and sat up a little. I kissed his cheek and he scrunched up his nose, "Sleep where you like, Georgie. It's your flat." I said walking into his bedroom and stripping my jacket off. I took off my jeans and threw them in the floor before I pulled my top off and climbed under the covers. I put my head on the pillow and sigh when I felt the bed sink with someone else's weight. I opened my eyes to see George looking at me. I looked him over and he only had on a pair of boxers. I realized I only had on a bra and panties as he pulled the blanket over himself. I blushed and he turned away from me.

"Goodnight, Macca," he said sleepily. I smiled at his gentlemanly way of thinking.

"Goodnight George Harrison," I responded with a sigh as I closed my eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where were you all day yesterday!?" Paul asked George as we walked into Abbey Road Studios.

"The past two days actually," John said walking up next to Paul.

"Well two days ago I was showing Macca around London and yesterday we went grocery shopping and she needed some clothes and things." George said picking up his guitar as I sat down in the floor to watch them.

I was wearing a light pink sundress with a pair of white sandals. I'd painted my toe nails light pink to match my dress last night while George teased me about being such a girl.

John and Paul smiled at me and I smiled back as Ringo walked in and sat down at his drum kit. He beat out a random rhythm before he looked to Paul and John.

"Ready?" he asked. They nodded and then they all jumped into a song. I smiled and watched with excitement as they had one of their first recording sessions.

It was quite thrilling to watch. I saw how they were all happy playing their music not even caring what anyone thought of it.

When they'd finished and George complained about being hungry, George Martin called for a lunch break. George walked up to me and grinned.

"So what did you think of it?" he asked biting his lip. I convinced him to let me come along because I told him I wanted to hear their sound. Since they were still mostly a big band in Liverpool , America had yet to hear their brilliance.

"I think it was terrible," I said shaking my head and scrunching up my nose, "Especially the one about the chains."

George looked extremely hurt, "But 'Chains' was my song," he said, "You really didn't like it?" I looked at his sad expression and almost felt bad for what I'd said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, "I was just kidding George," I said as I pulled back. He shook his head.

"Well it wasn't funny!" he said shoving my shoulder.

"I thought it was fantastic, George, Especially 'Chains'." I kissed his cheek and kept my arm around his shoulders as he turned around to face his mates.

"What are we doing for lunch then?" Ringo asked as he stepped down from his drum kit. He looked at me and I smiled at him, forgetting that I hadn't met him in this time.

"Hello," he said, "Ringo Starr,"

"Macca Evans," I said. He smiled at the name and Paul giggled.

"But Paulie's Macca!" John protested.

"Well now Macca's Macca," George said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and looked at George, who had his arm around my waist, since mine was still around his shoulders.

"My name's actually McKenzie," I said, "But George decided to call me Macca."

"I like McKenzie better," Paul said nodding, "And not just because I'm Macca. McKenzie suits you." I laughed and nodded.

"Call me what you like then," I said nodding. I found it funny that they all called me Macca in the future and George called me McKenzie.

"Alright," John said, "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat before I starve."

"Yes, we wouldn't want the great Lennon to starve," I said rolling my eyes." He nodded and we all walked out of Abbey Road studios.

As we all climbed into the cab and got settled it finally sank in that I was living with George Harrison and going to lunch with the Beatles! I had a hard time sitting still and George laughed as he put his hands on my shoulders to try and hold me still.

"Jeez Macca," he giggled, "What's gotten into you?"

I shrugged, "I'm just glad to be with you guys," I said smiling at him. He shook his head at me and sat back in his seat.

"So, what do you do, McKenzie?" Paul asked biting his lip. I looked at him and thought for a second. I figured I got with the writer again.

"I'm a writer," I said.

"What do you write about?" Ringo asked. I sighed and tried not to let it show that I've already had this conversation before.

"I write about different things." I said.

"Oh for the newspaper?" John asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No, not for the newspaper." I said.

"Oh well what's one of the things you write about?" George asked sliding his hand into mine. I thought for a second. I couldn't use Doctor Who. That did start playing until November, so I couldn't do that.

"Have you guys ever read Alice in Wonderland?" I asked, knowing John had already.

John nodded, "Yep, it's my favorite book." He said. I smiled at him.

"Well I write things like using the characters in the book and adding a few of my own to make my own story." I said, "Where I'm from they called it FanFiction."

They all nodded, "Will you write about us?" Paul asked, "You're a fan of us right?"

I giggled, "You have no idea," I said shaking my head, "But yes, I'll write about you if you want me to."

"Gear," George said, "But you have to make me the main character,"

I laughed, "Well I have to make sure I know enough about you first. I think I'll right a story on all of you at once first." I said making a face at George. He made a face back at me as the cab stopped in front of a nice little diner.

We all got out and George started to swing our arms as we walked into the place. He liked to do that for some reason. I only giggled at him as we waited to be seated.

"So are you really gonna write a story about us?" George asked taking my other hand sloppily in his other hand as he faced me. I shrugged and tried not to feel so jittery at how close we were standing.

"Maybe," I said, "I have to get a new notebook though."

"Aw why didn't you say so yesterday?" he asked scrunching up his nose, "I would have got you one."

I laughed, "I didn't really think about it," I said before I kissed his cheek. A waitress walked up to us and showed us where we could sit.

We were led to a large booth and I slid in first. George slid in next to me while Paul and John took the other side. The waitress pulled up a chair for Ringo. We all got different things to eat.

John got a cheese burger and chips with a coke. Paul got chicken strips and chips also with Coke to drink. Ringo didn't want much so he got chips and a coke. George got Fish and Chips and a chocolate milkshake and I got a salad with ranch dressing and water to drink. I wasn't one for coke.

George drank some of his milkshake but then said I could have the rest of it when it was about halfway gone because I'd been stealing drinks of it anyway. I shrugged and pulled it closer to me as he finished off his chips.

"So, Macca," He said, "What do you want to do after this?"

"I want to get a new notebook," I said finishing off the milkshake.

"That it?" John asked making a face at me, "George just offered to do anything you wanted and you just want to get a new notebook."

I nodded and laughed, "I'm very low maintenance." I said nudging George's arm. He nodded.

"She makes good breakfast too." He said as he finished his meal. He crumpled up his napkin and tossed it onto his plate.

"Aw, thanks," I said giggling.

"She made it out of almost nothing the first morning," George said, "And it still tasted brilliant." I grinned to myself and looked at my plate with slight embarrassment.

"I think Georgie's in love," Paul said.

"Yep," Ringo confirmed, giving me a wink, "Leave it to George Harrison to fall in love with something that he's gonna have to eat." I frowned suddenly as I realized I'd misunderstood something. George faked and laugh and he threw a few chips at Ringo, who laughed and threw it back at him.

Paul seemed to notice my confusion, "You see, George likes to eat. And he does, whenever he gets the chance." he said while George smacked himself in the face, "He says he's only going to marry a girl if she can cook. That's all." I frowned.

"You mean you'd never ever get married if you didn't find a girl who could cook?" I asked him in disbelief. George grinned crookedly.

"Well it helps if they have a pretty face." he shrugged. I cocked an eyebrow at him, unsure if I'd heard correctly. I seriously wanted to slap him in the face. He looked back at me, and he had a slightly confused look on his face, like he didn't know why I was looking at him like that. I shoved his shoulder suddenly.

"Move," I said. He stood up and I slid out of the booth and walked out of the restaurant. I heard John and Ringo snickering and I heard Paul say something that sounded like, "Good going." I shoved the glass door open and walked down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

"McKenzie, wait!" I turned around after a walking about a block to see Paul. I was surprised. I'd expected George. I looked at Paul and waited for him to catch up to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Yes Paul?"I asked with a sigh. Paul stopped in front of me and tried not to pant as he spoke.

"Don't be upset with George," he said, "He's just a bit, well he's bad when it comes to girls. Terrible, Absolute rubbish. Can barely get words out sometimes. He tends to say the wrong things at the worst times, and I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

"Paul, do you even know what he said that was so wrong?" I asked cocking an eyebrow and leaning against the brick building behind me. Paul nodded and leaned next to me, still trying to catch his breath. I wondered why he wasn't in better shape from running from fans.

"He said he'd marry a pretty girl." Paul shrugged, looking as if he was unsure of whether that was a bad thing or not, "Although, I don't really see why you got upset about that. I'd like to marry a pretty girl."

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's not that he said he'd marry a pretty girl, it's that he said that's the only reason he'd marry her." I said, feeling kinda stupid now, because it wasn't really that big of a deal.

"And if she could cook," Paul mentioned. I shot him a glare and he sighed and moved to stand in front of me, "Anyway, if you're worried he doesn't like you then you have nothing to worry about. You can cook and you're pretty."

"But I don't want him to like if that's all he notices," I said looking down at my feet. Paul picked up my hands and he made me look at him. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to talk.

"McKenzie," he said seriously, "It's not the only thing he notices, love, trust me." I nodded and took a deep breath before I randomly hugged Paul. It was weird, but I felt like it was necessary. He chuckled and he hugged me back gently.

When we pulled apart Paul gave me a smile. I awkwardly smiled back before Paul kissed my cheek. I blushed and stepped back.

"Thank you Paul," I said, "Um, I think we better get back to the restaurant." Paul nodded and we started to walk back. Neither of us spoke as we walked, and it was starting to get awkward. Thankfully we got back to the restaurant before it got too bad. When we got there, George wasn't there anymore. I frowned and sat down in my seat.

"Where'd George go?" I asked either John or Ringo. John shrugged and Ringo looked confused.

"He went after you." he said. I shook my head.

"Well he never found me," I said, "Paul did."

"We can see that." John said as the waitress came up and gave us the check, "Leave it to George to run off when it's his turn to pay for lunch." The others laughedd, but I was too worried about George suddenly to be laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so you know, Shakespeare's Globe was demolished in 1944, but it's in this chapter. I know it's not very accurate but it's sort of just mentioned. Also the London Eye wasn't put up until 1999, but again, I wanted to put it in.**

"Please, guys can't you just take me back to George's?" I asked pleadingly. I was worried about what happened to George and the three musicians seemed to notice.

"Well you can't very well get in if he's not there," John pointed out, "And it's a nice day out! Why do you want to be cooped inside all day waiting for George to get home?"

"How do you know he's not home?" I asked rolling my eyes before I looked at the sky and scoffed. It was far from a nice day. It looked like it was going to rain again.

"It doesn't matter," Ringo cut in, "We're gonna show you around London and you're going to enjoy it if it's the last thing we do." I sighed and looked at Paul. He hadn't said much since all this started and I wondered what he was thinking on the matter.

"You got anything to say, McCharmly?" I asked in a defeated manner. He shrugged and took my hand before he tugged me down the street.

"I say we go see Big Ben first!" He said. I laughed as he started to run. We ran down the sidewalk for a few blocks until we came to Big Ben. I gasped as Paul and I stopped in front of the giant clock tower. John and Ringo caught up to us as Paul and I stood there gazing up at the clock.

"Can we go inside?" I asked breathlessly. Paul shook his head as he panted from running.

"No, it's not open to the public," John said standing next to her. Paul gave her hand a squeeze as Ringo spoke up.

"I thought you could go in if you were a registered voter?" he said also looking up at Big Ben.

I shrugged and stepped out in front of the four boys, "How long have you boys lived in London?" I asked looking around at my surroundings.

"Awhile," Ringo shrugged walking up next to me as we started to walk down the street again. I put my arm around his waist and he did the same as John and Paul caught up to them, "Where're we going now?"

John raised his hand and waved it over his head. I laughed and pulled his hand down, "Yes, John?" I asked as he pulled my from Ringo's side to his.

"I say we go to Shakespeare's Globe." he said. I grinned.

"Now we're talkin'!" I said excitedly, "Lead the way Mr. Lennon!" He chuckled and pulled me by the hand in the right direction as Paul and Ringo tried to keep up.

When we got there, John and I bounced around on the stage and pretended to be in a performance while Paul and Ringo watched and laughed at us.

We were finally shewed away by security, and John and I ran out of there laughing the whole time.

Next, John pulled me on to the outside of Buckingham Palace. He took to trying to get the guards to move. He stood right next to one and mimicked his stance. I giggled and walked in front of John, who said, "Hey, McKenzie, I bet you can't make me laugh."

"I bet I can," I said giving him a challenging look.

"I bet this guy'll give in before me." John said defiantly. I laughed and paced back and forth before I jumped in front of John and made a funny face at him. Paul and Ringo giggled as they watched. I started to pace again before I did a funny dance, and I saw a flicker of a smile appear on John's face. I pointed at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I saw that Johnny." I said smiling. He shook his head and I laughed, "John moving counts! You aren't allowed to move!" John's shoulders slumped and he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up ff the ground. I squealed with laughter as he spun me around and then put me back down.

When I finished laughing I looked at Ringo and I grabbed his hand, "What do you wanna do, Ringo?" I asked cocking my head to the side with a grin. He smiled and offered me his arm.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said, "And I get to pick two because John got to pick two."

"Oh this hardly counts!" John protested. Paul nodded.

"And I only got to pick one too." he said. I laughed at their childishness.

"I get to pick the next one," I said, "And I chose the London Eye." Paul grinned and nodded.

"OK, Richie, where do you want to go?" he asked.

Ringo took us to the Tower of London. It was nice, not to mention huge. I didn't pay much attention to everything because I was too excited about our next location.

When we got to the giant Ferris wheel on the South Bank of the River Thames. We all boarded and I giggled with excitement as we started to go higher and higher up in the thing. When we were at the very top I gasped. I could nearly all of London and it was absolutely amazing! I was disappointed when we got off, but I was thrilled I got the chance to go one it.

As we walked down the street, I held Paul and John's hands as they sang "I Wanna Hold your Hand" at the top of their lungs. I laughed and joined in whenever as Ringo clapped along to the beat.

When the song was over it was starting to get dark, and John decided it was time for us to go home. Paul volunteered to walk me back to George's apartment and John and Ringo said goodbye before they went on their way.

When we reached George's apartment building Paul stopped at the front door. "I sure did have a load of fun today." I said smiling. Paul nodded and grinned.

"Well we did too," he said, "Georgie sure missed out." My expression fell as I remembered George. I was suddenly more worried about him then I was before. I told Paul goodbye quickly and I ran up to George's apartment.

I suddenly didn't know whether to knock or not. I did anyway. I waited for George to open the door. When he did I was stunned and knocked to the floor when George clobbered me.


	8. Chapter 8

**GUYS! Thanks for the reviews! I Love you all! I really thought this story was gonna suck! You guys are Awesome!**

"George!" I squealed, "What's gotten into you!" I struggled to get off the ground, but George was holding me down. His arms were wrapped around me and he was hugging me with a deathly tight grip.

"I thought something happened to you!" he said breathlessly, "I thought you were dead or something!"

"George!" I groaned trying to sit up. He let be up and he helped me off the floor, but only before he was hugging me again, "George I'm fine!" I told him. I pulled back from him and looked at him closely. He was clearly worried and I didn't realize just how worried until then. I pulled him back and hugged him back.

"I'm alright, George," I said gently, "Really, I'm fine." I felt George nod before I pulled away from him again. I raised my eyebrows questioning him silently and he nodded again. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Where'd you go?" he asked as we walked into his apartment. I shrugged and closed the door behind me.

"Well Paul came after me and he took me back to the restaurant." I said taking off my jacket, "Then we went a bunch of places."

"Like where?" George asked walking into the kitchen.

"Wait a second, what happened to you? Ringo and John said you came after me." I said frowning.

"I did, but I never found you." George shrugged, "I didn't go back to the restaurant because I figured Ringo and John would've left already. I came back here and hoped you be here."

"Well I wanted to come back here to find you, but John said you might not be here and then Paul said we should go see Big Ben." I said.

"You went to see Big Ben without me?" He asked, with the saddest expression. I suddenly felt guilty for going all those places with John, Paul, and Ringo.

"Well John said we should hang out and then I was being pulled along before I had much of a choice." I shrugged.

"Where else did you go?" George asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged again, "Well after Big Ben we went to Shakespeare's Globe, and then we went to Buckingham Palace where John insisted on bugging the guards, and then Ringo wanted to go to the tower of London and then we took a ride on the giant Ferris wheel." I said talking fast, to get it over with fast. George looked mad suddenly, "George I'm sorry you didn't get to come along, but I wanted to come back here and find you, but John-"

"You did all that without me?" he asked in a low voice. I nodded sheepishly and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. George walked past me and his shoulder hit mine.

We didn't speak for a while and I felt my stomach growl. I turned around and saw George staring out the window.

"Are you hungry?" I asked gently walking up to him. I touched his shoulder, and he shied away from me.

"No." he said simply.

"I can make something," I said trying to get him to look at me.

"I'm not hungry." he said.

"Are you sure?"

He didn't answer me that time, he just turned away from me and walked into his room. He slammed his door harder than I expected and I gasped. I suddenly lost my appetite. I sat down on the couch and sighed. How could hanging out all day with John, Paul and Ringo hurt him so much? I know I worried him, but why was he so upset?

I fell asleep trying to figure it out. I had the strangest dream...

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)

_In my dream I was lying on my back. My eyes were shut, and I couldn't open them, nor could I move. I didn't know what was happening, and it was getting rather frustrating not being able to move. My mind was clouded and fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't string a coherent thought without it straying to something that wasn't relevant. I felt hot and sweaty and I felt sweat drip down the side of my face. _

_ Then, like someone had given me the ability, I was able to open my eyes. I still couldn't move, but I could see, so it was an improvement. All I could see was obviously what was right in front of me. So up. It was all an orange glow with a mix of black. It was dark other than the orange, and I suddenly realized I couldn't breathe. It's like I was granted being able to see, but breathing was taken away. I closed my eyes and practically begged for sight to go away if only I should just breathe again. No matter how hard I tried at not seeing, it didn't work. I still couldn't breathe and it was only getting worse. _

_ "George get in here!" a voice yelled. It had a strange accent, like a northern British accent, "Hurry up!" I opened my mouth to try and scream, but I wasn't getting any air, so nothing came out. I couldn't see where the voice was and I had no clue who it was. I gasped, trying desperately to breathe, but it still wasn't working. I felt light headed, and my vision was getting blurred. _

_ "What can I do?" I heard George's voice. I gasped and tried to look around. The voice talked again, but it was much faster and much more desperate._

_ "Get that vortex Manipulator and..." The rest was lost between the pounding in my ears, a noise that sounded so familiar to me, one I couldn't put my finger on, and the fact that the voice was talking too fast and technical to understand. I shadow figure was suddenly bent over me and I was struggling to stay conscious long enough to find out who it was. _

_ The only thing I could tell was that they wore a pair of thick framed glasses. I gasped and finally passed out._

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)_

I woke up with a start. It was dark in the living room of George's apartment and as I sat up I saw George walking toward me. He got down on his knees and he brushed back my hair. I flinched a little and he gave me a look of worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, whispering like there was someone else to wake up in the place. I took a deep breath and looked around before I looked back at him.

"I think so," I said, also whispering, "Why? Are you alright?" George nodded and frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just wondering because you woke me up. What were you doing in here?" he asked gently. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"I was asleep. I had the weirdest dream." I said rubbing my forehead. George chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well you sure were being loud about it." he said, "Do you want to come and sleep in my room? I don't want to make you sleep on the couch." I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. I nodded and I started to get up, but George wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the couch. I was too tired to protest, so I held onto his shoulder and I let him carry me.

Once we were both in bed, I pulled the covers up to my chin and shivered. George turned onto his side and he propped his head up from is elbow, "So what did you dream about, Macca?" I turned to face him and I sighed sleepily.

"I don't remember it all," I said, realizing it was all a bit hazy, "What did you hear?"

"Well I heard you gasping like you couldn't breathe," George said starting to name stuff off, "and then you called my name, which is when I got up. Then you said something about a Vortex Manipu-something." I nodded. I remembered all that once he said it, and I also remembered the noise and the other voice. I kept that to myself, not that I had much of a chance to say anything. When I looked at George again he was passed out. I smiled to myself and I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Georgie," I whispered, before I turned over and went back to sleep, hoping I didn't have another dream like before. As I dozed off, the bed shook slightly and George's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest. He kissed the back of my head and settled back into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, so I realized I'm sort of updating this at random, so should I like come up with a certain time to update? Cuz, I'm kinda doing it whenever I finish the chapter.**

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in George's room. I sat up and ruffled my hair out of my face before I threw the covers off and got out of bed. I was stunned by how cold it was, and I shivered and went looking for something warmer to wear. I looked through all my clothes and didn't find anything, so I looked through George's. I found a dark green winter sweater in one of his drawers. I smiled and pulled my dress from the day before and I pulled on the sweater. It was long and baggy on me. I went through my clothes and pulled on a pair of baggy pants before I went out of George's room. I didn't see George anywhere, and it wasn't a very big place. He wasn't in the bathroom, the living room, or the kitchen.

In the kitchen and on the table was a plate of eggs and bacon with a mug of coffee with milk and sugar in it. There was writing on the napkin by the plate. I sat down on the chair in front of the plate and picked up the napkin.

_Macca,_

_ I went to the recording studio. Sorry I didn't wake you up, but I figured you'd be bored just sitting there. Anyway, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night, and I also figured it'd be a bit awkward if you came along. Sorry. I'll be home soon, so don't worry. I made you breakfast, so feel free to throw it away. _

_Love,  
George 3 XOXO_

I smiled and looked at the breakfast he made for me. I wondered if he did it to make up for last night or if he just wanted to. I didn't care much. I picked up the fork and took a bite of eggs. I made a face and swallowed.

It wasn't terrible, but that didn't mean it was good. I couched a little and took a drink of the coffee. It didn't help. I don't know how George managed it, but he even made the coffee taste bad. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"George you are impossible." I said picking up my plate and putting it on the counter by the sink. I looked in the fridge and I poured myself some orange juice before I started humming. I didn't realize I was humming "Twist and Shout" Until I screamed the lyrics at the top of my lungs for no reason.

I smiled to myself and plopped down on the couch before I turned on the TV. I giggled when I saw Emergency-Ward 10 was on. It was an old British TV show that my mother was obsessed with. I'd seen every episode and wasn't surprised when I knew what was going on half-way through the episode.

So that's what I did while I was all by myself. I watched TV and sat around. About half-way through the day I got hungry and went looking for something to eat. I didn't find much, but I scrimped together a sandwich and then I went looking around the apartment. I didn't find much in the kitchen and the only thing I found interesting in the living room was a big bookshelf with tons of book on it. I recognized a few like the Lord of the Rings Trilogy and the Chronicles of Narnia and a few books that most everyone owned. I liked books, and I wondered if George read these books or if they stayed on the shelf all lonely and unread.

After looking at the bookshelf, I went into George's room and I looked at the pictures he had of his mom and dad and his siblings. I looked in his closet and found a box of random stuff and some of his clothes and shoes. And before you ask, no I did not find Narnia. Trust me, I walked into the back wall. As I held the spot on my forehead I was sure was gonna bruise I heard the door open and shut again.

"Macca?" George called from the living room. I hurried out of the closet and I shut the door before I flatted my hair down and tried to look natural. I felt awkward, so I leaped onto the bed and pulled the covers over my head, "Macca where are you?" I heard George ask. I pulled the covers off my head.

"I'm in...here..." I trailed off when I saw George walking in the room. He cocked an eyebrow at me as he looked at me in his bed.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Whatcha doin'?" he asked scratching the top of his head.

"Um, I was looking for Narnia in your closet?" I said, blushing. George laughed and walked over to the bed. He sat next to me, and he kicked off his shoes before pulling the covers over himself. We looked at each other for a second before George reached out and fingered the sweater I was wearing.

He grinned, "My Aunt made that for me." he said laughing, "I was, eh, seventeen maybe?"

"I hope you don't mind me wearing it," I said suddenly realizing I'd pretty much hijacked his clothing, "I can change. I was cold this morning when I woke up and I couldn't find anything with long sleeves of mine."

George giggled and shook his head, "No, it's fine." he said, "I don't wear if much." I nodded and sighed as we became quiet again.

George suddenly narrowed his eyes at me, "Did you say Narnia before?" he asked. I blushed again and nodded as I looked at my lap.

"Yeah..." I mumbled under my breath. George laughed again and he scooted toward me, "What? I was bored! What was I supposed to do while you were gone?"

George shrugged and rolled his eyes, "I dunno watch TV like a normal person?" he suggested laughing

I huffed, "I did do that!" I said, "And then I got bored, so I looked at your bookshelf and then I came in here and looked for Narnia in your closet."

"OK, Narnia's in a wardrobe." he said before he bit his lip and raised his eyebrows at me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"George," I said seriously, "You don't have a wardrobe." George nodded and held out his hands.

"There's a hint that Narnia's not here." he said in a whisper, like it was some sort of secret. We both silently looked at each other before we both bursted out laughing. We laughed for about ten minutes and we ended up sprawled across each other on the bed. When we stopped laughing we were clutching our stomachs and panting.

"OK, so what now?" I asked still catching my breath. George shrugged and I felt his fingers tangle in my hair loosely as we laid there on his bed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a few minutes. I shrugged and sighed.

"I dunno." I said, "I had a sandwich for lunch."

"I haven't eaten since this morning." George said, "I had a bowl of cereal." I bit my lip and wondered why he fixed me breakfast.

"Yeah, well the next time you make me breakfast, you get to eat some of it too." I said sitting up after removing his arm from over my waist.

"Was it terrible?" he asked in a slightly whiny voice. I laughed and cocked my head to the side.

"Well," I started, "It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good. And how you managed to make coffee taste bad I will never know." I giggled as George got up off the bed. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the table. He stared at the full plate of eggs and bacon and the now cold mug of coffee with a scowl, like their fault they tasted bad.

"So can you cook at all?" I asked standing up and walking over to the plate the guitarist was still staring at. He shrugged.

"I mean it was at least edible, right?" he asked. I nodded, "OK, so you teach me to cook, and I'll teach you how to do something in return."

"OK, I'll teach you," I said nodding, "I want you to teach me how to play the guitar."

George grinned, "Good, I thought you were gonna pick something else." he said with a relieved sigh, "You don't know how to play the guitar, and you lived in Greenwich?" I shrugged.

"Well I know how to play a little," I said rolling my eyes, "But I was like ten and I haven't played since then." George grinned and nodded as I got out some clean pot and pans so we could get started.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, no," I giggled shoving George away from the stove, "you're sloshing it everywhere! You do it like this!" I grabbed his hand and slowed down his stirring. We were making something easy. Spaghetti and meatballs. George was supposed to be stirring the sauce, which I figured would be better if it was homemade, but George isn't doing anything right. I let go of his hand and watched him stir the sauce before I went back to draining the noodles. George looked at me and frowned.

"I thought you were supposed to make spaghetti noodles with Spaghetti." he said cocking an eyebrow at me. I giggled and shook my head.

"Not my spaghetti," I said pouring the curly noodles into a big bowl, "My spaghetti has Rotini instead. It's less messy and I think it makes it taste better." George rolled his eyes and ginned.

"I think you're totally crazy." He teased. I narrowed my eyes at him and then I swatted his hand away from the sauce. I picked up the pot and walked over to the bowl of Rotini. I nodded for him to come over and he sighed and walked over to me. I took his hands and I put them on the handle of the pot. I put my hand over his and I moved his hands around in a wide circle over the noodles. When all the sauce was poured out I looked at George and smiled. I caught him watching me instead of watching what he was doing with the pot and his hand slid on the handle and he burned his hand.

His eyes got wide and he let go of the pot, "Son of a-" he backed up and waved his hand. I rolled my eyes and took his elbow. I dragged him over to the sink and I turned on the cold water. I put his hand under it and he grimaced.

"Are you alright?" I asked, it came out rougher than I intended and he looked confused. He nodded and pulled his hand out of the water.

"Yeah that was hot," he said wiggling his fingers as he examined them.

"Well that's what happens when you use a pot to cook." I said sarcastically. George made a face at me and he dried off his hand with a hand towel, "Anyway it's ready." I said stirring the noodles and sauce together. The oven beeped suddenly and I looked at him.

"Can you get that?" I asked nodding to the oven. George nodded and picked up an oven mit. He opened the oven and pulled out a pan of nice hot garlic cheese rolls. George took a deep breath in and hummed.

"Those definitely taste good." he said. I laughed and shook my head.

"How do you know?" I asked putting the bowl on a the table. George shrugged and got out plates. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head.

"Bowls," I said getting out two bowls. George frowned and made a face at me, "Just trust me, babe." I said setting the bowls on the table with forks. I walked up behind him and I pushed him on the shoulders to the table. I sat him down and I filled his bowl with spaghetti. I handed him his fork and nodded.

He started eating while I fixed myself some spaghetti. I saw George reach for a roll and I shook my head and slapped his hand.

"Eat all the spaghetti first and then you can have a roll." I said sitting down. He narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled innocently at him. I ate my food and when I finished eating the noddles I looked up and waited for George to finish up his second helping.

When he did he reached for a roll. I let him take it and them I stopped him from shoving it in his mouth. He huffed and dropped it in his bowl in aggravation.

"What now?" he asked. I grinned and held up my roll silently. I dipped it in the leftover sauce in my bowl and took a bight. George cocked an eyebrow and did the same. He didn't protest much after that.

Once we were finished eating George and I washed the dishes we used and talked a bit.

"So, now you know how to cook Spaghetti." I said giggling. George nodded and put away the pot and pan we used after he dried them, "So when do I get my guitar lesson?" I asked handing him the last bowl. He grinned and set it on the counter.

"Right now." he took my hand and dragged me into the living room. He sat me down on the couch and then ran into his room and brought back his guitar. And not just any guitar, George Harrison's Gretsch guitar. I had a hard time not screaming at the top of my lungs.

"OK," George said putting the guitar in my lap and positioning himself behind me. He placed my fingers on the strings and he strummed. He nodded, "This is an A chord." he said. I nodded, "You strum." I did and I smiled. I remembered this chord from when I played before.

George moved my fingers and I looked at him, noticing how concentrated he looked, "OK, strum again." he said watching my fingers. I did and he grinned, "That's a G." I nodded, still watching him. He finally looked at me and I gasped when our eyes met. For some reason, I wasn't expecting it. George's hand reached to move my fingers again and I gasped again as a shock shot up my arm.

"Um, This chord's an E." George said without looking away from me. He moved my hand to strum and It made a bad sound. George made a face and looked at my fingers. He laughed and fixed them again before he made me strum again, "Play those chords again." he said gently. I nodded and played the A chord once then I played G and then E. He smiled at me and then I grinned back at him.

"Good," he said breathlessly. I didn't realize just how close we were until then. We stared at each other and finally George moved. I was a bit disappointed in the very least. He moved, not toward me, but away from me. He got up from the couch and I awkwardly looked at the guitar in my lap.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked also getting up. George shook his head and picked up his jacket.

"No, I just need some..." he cleared his throat and he headed for the door, "I need some air." and then he left. I sighed and I played the chord on his guitar again before I set it down gently and went into his bedroom. I slammed the door as hard as I could and I plopped on the bed. What was I doing wrong? Why did he get upset with me at random?


	11. Chapter 11

_I saw a bright light and looked around. I could see flames and dark black smoke as it rose from the flames. I couldn't tell what was burning, but I could see people starting the crowd around the fire at a safe distance to see what was going on. I walked- or what if really felt like was floating- over to the crowd. I recognized some of the people there, but I couldn't name them. My mind was fuzzy and blurred, and I couldn't think straight at all. I could hear some of the people murmuring to one another, saying things like, 'Is there anyone inside?' or 'Did someone call the fire department?'. I wondered these things too until I heard someone yelling. I knew that voice. And then the sound, the one I'd heard before in my dream, the one I knew but couldn't place. I'd seen all this before, except now I realized I was on the inside the last time. I knew someone was in there. I knew George would be in there too. I knew that I'd have to help them, but could I if I was already in there? What if that was me after I tried to help them? As all this was running through my blurred mind, I saw a tall figure run into the fire after another shout was heard from the inside. I appeared to be the only one who heard the shouts other than the person running in. _

_ Then I realized, that was George running in to help the other man. I gasped and quickly ran after him. I had to stop George. I had to keep him out of there, or he'll get hurt or killed. I followed George into the burning structure and found it to be a building. I didn't know what building, it was too burnt to identify. George ran surprisingly well through the flames, and I found I could keep up with him and that I wasn't affected much by the smoke. George was however, and I could hear him coughing and struggling to breathe the further in we got. _

_ George stopped suddenly and had a major coughing fit. I stopped and watched, trying to come up with something to help him, but I came up blank. I heard the voice calling again, and George started to run again, even through his coughing. I followed him wordlessly and I gasped when we came to an opening where the man was. I froze in fear as I stared at my semi-conscious body. I just stared at it until that sound echoed in my ears and I looked around for what it was. When I saw it, I nearly passed out. I felt my breath hitch and I literally nearly screamed when I saw the man with the noise. I knew then I had to be dreaming. The man with the thick rimmed glasses and the spiffy suit, the one I only ever saw on the TV or in my dreams. My favorite in the show, the brilliant man with his impossible box and his fantastic hair. _

_ "George, get that vortex Manipulator and put it on your wrist." He said. He looked up and he seemed to look right at me. I watched closely as he got up and walked toward me. He stopped right in front of me and then the noise came back. I gasped as he looked at the instrument in his hand and then he frowned. I looked at George and I saw him knelt down next to me, looking heartbroken. He tenderly caressed my cheek and he brushed my hair off my sweaty face, "Alright George, when I tell you, press that button and then retrieve McKenzie, is that clear? You have to hold her hand tight and make sure you don't let go or you'll lose her, do you hear me, George?" George didn't look up from my unconscious form._

_ "Will she be alright?" he asked in a small voice, one I never heard before. The man standing in front of me, the one whose name wasn't coming to me in my blurred mind, didn't answer. George repeated himself, and still nothing. George got up and gave the tall suited man a dark glare that made my heart beat a little faster than it already was. I didn't know if it was because it was a rather frightening glare or if he was making the face because he was scared for me, "Will McKenzie, that girl right there, the one I love, be alright!?" _

_ There was still nothing, then; "Doctor!" _

_Then I forgot it all..._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)

I gasped and sat straight up. I looked around at the dim lit room and I realized I was in George's apartment still. I sat there, trying to catch my breath, and trying to remember what I dreamed about. I remembered the noise, the fire, George, the man, and I remembered the vortex Manipu-something. But I remembered all that from before. I didn't remember who the man was, and I barely remember his face. As I thought the door to the bedroom door opened and George walked in. The look he was giving me made me remember the words, only the words, he said, _'The one that I love...' _

"Uh, sorry," I said suddenly. George frowned and walked over to the bed.

"What're you sorry for?" he asked sitting next to me. His arm slid around my shoulders and I leaned against his chest.

"Whatever I keep doing wrong," I said hesitantly. George took in a sudden breath and I sat up and turned to look at him, "I am doing something wrong right? Every time we get close you back away and get upset by something, and the only thing I can think of is that I'm doing something wrong."

"Macca, you aren't doing anything wrong," George said giving me a look that I never expected from him. It was the same on I remember him giving me in my dream when I was unconscious, "I just feel like if we get close enough and then we- I just feel like you're more interested in Paul." I cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked loudly as I got up off the bed, "Why in the whole universe would you think that!?"

"Because!" George said getting up too, "You kissed him and he found you when I couldn't and he took you to see Big Ben and all those other places!" My mouth dropped open and I shook my head.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" I said waving my hands around me, "I kissed Paul on the cheek! And I only did it once! I let Paul take me to Big Ben because I was worried about where you were and he and John didn't want me to worry! George, I kiss you on the cheek all the time! You took me to the museums and we snuck into the cinema! We took a walk in the park! I taught you how to make Spaghetti and you taught me to play the guitar and you- you- we nearly- I wanted you to kiss me and you just got up and left!" George and I stared at each other silently and I swear I was gonna scream if he didn't do something. I looked at him trying to figure out what he's thinking.

"Say something, George!" I yelled suddenly bursting into tears. George looked at his feet.

"You wanted me to kiss you?" he asked in that small voice from my dream. I nodded and George looked up at me before he suddenly rushed toward me. He grabbed my arm and I gasped as he brought his lips down to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him and I kissed him back nearly immediately. I slid my arms around his neck and sighed. I didn't have barely any experience in kissing, but George certainly seemed to. He was quite good at it.

We stood there and kissed for what felt like forever. When George pulled away I was panting, trying to catch me breath. We looked at each other and I swallowed hard through my pants and I moved my hands up into George's hair. He didn't speak or move and I was starting to get a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a quiet whisper, like someone was gonna hear it if I said it any louder. George shook shook his head and he grinned.

"Nothing," he said, "I wanted to do that since the moment you got in out car on Abbey Road." I laughed and I buried my face in his shoulder. I took in a deep breath as he tightened his grip on me and I grinned.

"George I-" There was a loud crash and a blinding flash and I screamed. When the light faded and I could see again, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the impossible box. His impossible box. The man from my dreams, the one I'd only ever seen on the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

"OH! Earth! London, 1962 I think?"

I got up off the floor and stared at the man standing in front of me, and I laughed in disbelief, "You're- You're him! You're the- the-"

"Doctor you got it wrong again!" a woman I also knew from the TV stepped out of the big blue box, "You said that we were going to Barcelona! What are we doing in some shabby apartment with some girl staring at us!" George got up off the ground then and he cocked an eyebrow at the big box that was suddenly in his room.

"How did that get in here?" he asked pointing at the box. We all just looked at each other, I for a second I forgot that Doctor who hadn't come on TV yet.

"George, he's the Doctor!" I said gaping at the youngest Beatle. He just raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged.

"So?" George asked, "That doesn't explain why there's a giant blue police box in my bedroom!" I groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Wait," The Doctor said grinning his magnificent grin, "You know who I am?"

I sat up and nodded with a smile, "'Course I do!" I said, "I write about you! I watch your show all the time!" The Doctor frowned and looked confused. Is it possible that the Doctor himself didn't know there was a television show about him?

"Show?" the girl asked. My eyes widened when I realized I'd said too much.

"I mean..." I tried to think, "I write about you and I've seen the show a few people who've seen you put together." The Doctor didn't look too convinced, but he let it go as he approached George.

"I know you," he said smiling, "You're George Harrison!" he had that amazed look on his face, that look of joy that made me giggle every time I saw it on the screen.

"You mean the George Harrison?" The Doctor's companion said. The Doctor nodded and she went on, "You mean the 'Something in the way She Moves', George Harrison? Lead Guitarist of the Beatles George Harrison!?" George and the Doctor nodded, though George's was more in confusion.

"Um, I don't know about the first one, but yeah, I'm George Harrison." George said frowning. He looked at me and I grinned back at him, "How do you know me?"

"Well everyone knows you!"

"Martha," The Doctor warned, "This is only 1962, they're just barely getting started." Martha snapped her mouth shut and I cocked an eyebrow. I decided to pretend I didn't know what they were talking about too.

"What do you mean just starting out?" I asked biting my lip.

"Doesn't matter," The Doctor said quickly, "Anyway nice to meet you George Harrison, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha Jones."

"Doctor Who?" George asked. I seriously almost choked. He looked at me with another confused look.

"I'm just the Doctor," the Doctor said looking around the room, "We seem to have landed in your bedroom." George nodded slowly and then he walked out of his room I bit my lip and looked at Martha and the Doctor.

"Um, he's OK," I said, "He just gets a bit nervous around...people he doesn't know. Especially ones who pop up at random in the middle of his bedroom."

"Yes, I'd think so," Martha said, "But is he really George, the George Harrison?" I nodded and bit my lip.

"Yes he is," I said, "Um, yeah."

"I've always had a bit of a crush on him." she said smiling brightly. I felt a twang of something and I suddenly felt the need to get away from Martha Jones. I walked out of the room without excusing myself. I found George sitting on the couch playing his guitar on the couch.

"Are you alright?" I asked sitting next to him. I hear the familiar sound of the TARDIS as it disappeared in the other room and I suddenly wondered if this actually happened. George shrugged.

"Who are they?" He asked shaking his head, "And how did they just appear in my bedroom? You seem to know a whole lot about them." I took a deep breath and took his guitar from him. I set it down on the floor by the couch and I opened my mouth to speak when the Tardis appeared again in the corner of the living room. We both looked at it as the Doctor stepped out.

"OK Martha this time I got it right. Welcome to the planet...Earth 1963...Why are we still here?" he asked in a low voice. George and I looked at each other and then George got up.

"Who are you?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor and that's Martha." he said as she stepped out of the TARDIS. She complained about still being here and i rolled my eyes as she smiled nicely at George. i felt the twang again when he smiled back.

"What're you doing here?" George asked, giving the Doctor a glare.

"I don't know! I was trying to leave!" the Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"Well try harder." George mumbled as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

"George hang on," I said walking with him, "I've been dying to meet this man for a while and could you please at least just be nice to him?"

"But, Macca,"George complained, "One second we're having a moment and- and we're kissing and then the next you're flirting with whoever he is and now you're asking me to be nice to him? Macca I thought you-" He had a look of pure pain as he spoke and I nearly killed me. I put my hands on his shoulders and I looked him in the eyes.

"Please?" I asked again. He looked away from me and he took a deep breath.

"Alright, but only for a few minutes and if you two start up flirting again..." George trailed and I giggled.

"He's the Doctor, he doesn't flirt." I said, "Unless it's with Rose Tyler and he hasn't seen her in a while."

"How do you know that name?" the Doctor interrupted. I turned around and shook my head.

"Sorry?" I asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. He shook his head and went back to talking to Martha about something. I looked back at George and he cocked an eyebrow. I smiled and him and I moved toward him and kissed him when the Doctor and Martha weren't looking. He smiled at me and clamped his arms around me. He suddenly gave me the sweetest and most tender look I've ever seen or received in my life. My smile faded as I looked back at him, but I didn't know what to do.

I kissed George's cheek quickly before I turned around and walked away from him. I walked over to the Doctor and held out my hand, "I'm Macc-"

"She's McKenzie," George said cutting me off. I frowned and he repeated my name with a nod. turned back to the Doctor and smiled.

"Anyway, why are you two still here?" I asked curiously. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it around the room, stopping on my briefly before he moved on.

"My TARDIS has locked onto something here that's not right and she won't let us leave." he said seriously. I nodded as he used his screwdriver again, staying on me longer than before. I hoped he didn't figure me out and I hoped he didn't realize I noticed. I certainly hoped George didn't notice his focus on me, but I wasn't too lucky on that bit.

"Why're pointing that thing at Macca?" George asked moving in front of me like he was defending me from some sort of enemy.

"I'm not," the Doctor said moving around us to look around the room. He used his screw driver and even though my back was turned I knew it was pointed at me. George turned around and rolled is eyes.

"You're doing it now!" he said pointing at the screwdriver. The Doctor moved it off me and around the room.

"I am not," he said as he looked at the screwdriver, "You called her Macca."

George frowned, "What?" he asked making a face at the Time Lord.

"You called her Macca after you made a point of telling us that her name was McKenzie." the Doctor said, "Why is that? Martha try not to break George Harrison's guitar." George and I both looked over at Martha who was holding George's Gretsch guitar rather awkwardly. George rushed over and took it from her.

"I need that." he said giving her a strange look. He handed me the the guitar and the Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"You also trust her with your guitar," he said in a thoughtful tone, "Why's that?" George struggled to answer and he shrugged.

"It's just a nickname." he said innocently.

"Ah, but she started to call herself that, but you cut in." Martha said getting into the conversation quickly.

"It's my nickname for her." he admitted, "I"m the only one who calls her that around here."

"Aw!" Martha said, "George didn't want us calling her by the name he gave her!"

"How cute," The Doctor said rolling his eyes, "Martha focus, TARDIS won't let us go to Barcelona if we don't figure out what's wrong here."

Martha nodded, "Right not cute..." she said starting to look around the apartment with the Doctor. The Doctor used his screwdriver every now and then, and he pointed it at me nearly every time, but I tried not to notice it.

"Maybe we could help?" George offered finally after the Doctor knocked over a few books on the bookshelf. He nodded and then he sat down on the couch, which happened to be next to me. George glared at the Doctor and then sat in the srm chair while Martha remained standing.

"So, McKenzie, where're you from?" he asked nicely.

"She's from Greenwich," George scowled, "What does it matter?"

"No I meant were are you really from?" I cocked an eyebrow at the Doctor and looked between him and George.

"I'm from Greenwich," I said shaking my head.

"Well how can I believe that?" he said putting his hands on either side of my face and looking me in the eyes. I gasped and swatted him away. I knew what that was, "When you know a lot about me and anyone who knows about me are usually my enemies."

I gaped at him, "What you think just because I know who you are and I know when you do your little brain scanner thingy doesn't mean I'm some alien weirdo!" I said getting up, "I told you, I'm Macca and I'm 19 years old! I'm from Greenwich Village in New York and I moved her a few days ago!"

"How'd you get here?" Martha asked. She seemed to see through my story even though it was all true.

"I flew here?" I asked questioning her sanity almost. She narrowed her eyes at me before she sat down next to the Doctor. She crossed her arms over he chest and looked at George with a sickly sweet smile. I gritted my teeth and the Doctor cleared his throat. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"What? You actually think that I'm some Alien?" I asked becoming quite angry. "I time traveled not traveled from another planet." The Doctor smirked and stood up.

"Well we know what it is now, Martha." he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me over to the TARDIS. He opened the doors and we walked into the ship I've been dying to get to. Now I wasn't so sure, because that meant he was taking me home and I was leaving George.

"Hey!" George yelled walking in after us. Martha rushed in and grabbed his arm, "Let go of her! She's got to explain some things to me first!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor sat me down on the couch and he stood in front of me with his arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked. George was pacing in front of me while Martha stood off to the side watching.

"So," George said, "You're from the future?" I nodded and bit my lip.

"Yeah, but I refuse to say when because then he'll take me home." I said glaring at the Doctor. He didn't move.

"But why didn't you tell me, Macca?" George looked extremely hurt and I couldn't bare to look at him.

"Would you have believed me?" I asked. George shrugged and sat down in the armchair next to the couch. I sighed and the Doctor took a step forward.

"McKenzie you have to at least tell me how you got here." he said seriously. I sighed and looked at George.

"I will but not with him here." I said nodding to George. George's mouth dropped open and he looked at me with an even more hurt expression. I didn't think it could get worse.

"Why not?" he asked sounding a bit shocked.

"No matter!" The Doctor said taking my hand and pulling me off the couch, "We're going for a walk, Martha you stay here with Mr. Harrison; keep him company." Martha nodded and I glared at her and then the Doctor. She'd already admitted to liking George, bu neither of them knew that George like me and that we'd been somewhat attached when they crashed into the apartment.

George looked at me and cleared his throat. I looked back at him and he waved me on, "Go ahead, I'll be alright, Oh and Doctor whatever your name is?"

"Yes?" The Doctor asked with a sigh.

"Could you move your box out of my living room?" George asked pointing to the massive TARDIS.

"It's my TARDIS, and yes I will, come on then McKenzie." The Doctor grabbed my arm and pulled me into the blue box, only to have George interfere and grab my other hand tightly.

"Oh no," He said, "I don't want to risk you taking her back to where she belongs. You move that and then she'll meet you outside." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't even know where she's from!" Martha said frowning at me, and not George which was odd.

"Actually I do," The Doctor said, "2013, but that's not the point. I'll do what you like, but just know she has to go home eventually." The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and disappeared. I looked at George and I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled and I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me in return.

"Thank you George," I said, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me being from the future. Everything else I told you was true though, I swear." George grinned at me and nodded to me.

"You better get downstairs." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded and pulled away from him, only to stop suddenly when I saw Martha watched intensely.

"Uh, just watch out for her," I said under my breath, "She said she liked you." George laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Jealous?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not if you're not." I teased as I walked to the door. I heard him gasp lightly as I put my coat on, before he spun me around and kissed me. I kissed mack, trying not to laugh at him. When I pulled back I smirked at him and he sighed.

"No flirting." he warned. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I won't if you don't," I sang near his ear. I opened the door and left, hoping that George didn't let Martha get to him. That would kill me. As I walked down the steps to the lobby I thought about how awesome it was the Doctor had shown up, even though he was trying to take me home. I made it outside and I found the Doctor waiting for me looking up at the sky.

"Hi,"I sighed. He looked at me and smiled before he offered me his hand. I cocked an eyebrow at him as I remembered all those episodes where he did this to Rose Tyler, one of my favorite companions, and took his hand without a second thought.

"Now, tell me again," the Doctor said, "You're from the future."

I nodded, "The year 2013," I said, "I'm Nineteen and from New York." the Doctor nodded and blew a deep breath out through his cheeks.

"How'd you get here?"

"It's a sort of a long story." I said looking at the sidewalk as we walked, "I was sitting at my computer and then George popped up in my kitchen and offered me his hand, so duh, I took it. I ended up in 1969 and then met George then, but he was with Pattie Boyd and I didn't really want to stick around. I had this thing in my hand, I'm not sure where it came from, but I had it and it had a note from George telling me to use it wisely and that it only works once. I thought it would take me home, but it brought me here and I ended up in the middle of Abbey Road standing in the rain in front of the Beatles car. And then I stayed with George and after a couple days you showed up." The Doctor nodded firmly and I don't realize we'd walked around the block until we came back to George's apartment building.

"Nice sum up," he said, "But I think there's something else going on here. Help me figure it out and then-"

"I can stay?" I asked hopefully. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Think about this decision you're making." he said seriously, "You know more about George Harrison than I do I'm sure. What would happen if you stayed and ended up with George? What about his son? He'd never be born, and then all the good things that he did to keep everyone remembering his father would be gone. What if you stayed and it didn't work out between you two? You wouldn't have any way to get home. You'd be stuck here on your own before your parents were even born. Macca-"

"Don't call me that,"I said quickly with a hard swallow.

"I'll let you choose, but McKenzie if you stay things aren't going to be the same. The Beatles and the definition of Rock and Roll will change all because you wanted to stay. You know about all the wonderful things that happened with the group and what they'll do in the future, but everything will end up all wrong."

"Well maybe somethings will change for the better!" I said suddenly wanting to sob, "Maybe I can save John, and Maybe I can help George and keep him from getting cancer."

"Maybe you can, but McKenzie, it's not a guarantee. If you stay everything's going to change." The Doctor said seriously. I nodded and took a deep breath before I walked past him and into the Apartment building.

I walked up to George's apartment and saw George ignoring martha as she relentlessly flirted with him. I walked over and he stood up, but he was knocked back down when I threw my arms around him and started to sob into his shoulder. I was startled but he held me and tried to comfort me as the Doctor came in with a solemn look on his face. They looked at each other, but they didn't speak as I continued to cry on George.


End file.
